The invention relates to a telescopic total body protective shield. More particularly, the invention relates to an expandable shield for protecting a person from bullets and other hazardous objects.
Inner-city rioting has occurred with increasing frequency in recent years. Riots can quickly escalate to gunfire, injuring police and innocent bystanders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,495 to Sankar, discloses a total body protective shield comprising fabric panels made of bulletproof material, that can roll up or fold when not in use.
While this unit may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or to general use, it would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereafter described.